<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final of Fated Meetings by Awn (Skye1456)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742249">The Final of Fated Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Awn'>Awn (Skye1456)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Interpretation of Canon, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Awn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatronus and Solus Prime were always destined to have one final confrontation with one another. But it doesn't go at all like The Fallen had expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallen/Solus Prime, Megatronus/Solus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final of Fated Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I wonder</em>, Megatronus thought idly, <em>if all these defences are new.</em></p>
<p><em>Probably</em>, he determined, deflecting yet another round of concentrated laser fire.</p>
<p>He’d walked through the winding corridors of Solus’s warehouse countless times, and never once had he ever divined there to be this many hidden cannons, false floors and doors, deadly laser grids and shifting walls.</p>
<p>Then again, like any other sane bot he’d normally used the lift to bring him up to the level where Solus kept her workstation, but that had been destroyed by the time he’d arrived.</p>
<p>So there he was, walking through the now heavily armed warehouse.</p>
<p>He punched through another sealed door. <em>They have to be</em>, Megatronus thought. <em>Solus would never leave her safeguard in such a half hearted state if they’d been around for a while</em>.</p>
<p>Though numerous, nothing being thrown his way was significantly hindering his journey. It made the Prime—well, former Prime, he supposed—feel disappointed.</p>
<p>No. Wait.</p>
<p>He jumped over a floor of spikes that appeared before him, glaring back at the piss poor attempt at deception. If all this effort had indeed been done in response to his betrayal, even if done in a rush, Megatronus couldn’t help but wonder what Solus was thinking. There’s no way his beloved blacksmith, the one who knew him best out of all of their kin, would possibly be deluded enough to think that any of this lacklustre showing would be enough to slow him down, let alone stop him.</p>
<p>Megatronus was offended. Was Solus insulting him?</p>
<p><em>Doubtful</em>, Megatronus concludes quickly. He cut through a wave of soldier drones. <em>She’s not trying to stop me. She must be up to something else.</em></p>
<p>The new Herald of Unicron lifts his helm, looking up at the dark ceiling. She hadn’t been on the battlefield with the other eleven, fighting off the legion of dark spawn Megatronus had unleashed. Therefore, he’d deduced, after some consideration, she must be at her forge.</p>
<p>“Solus!” He bellowed. “I know you can see me. I know you can hear me. Is this honestly the best you can do?”</p>
<p>More drones appeared from the end of the corridor. Megatronus unleashed his arm cannon upon them.</p>
<p>“Are you attempting to avoid me, my love? Could it be, are you afraid? Were you so paralyzed by grief and fear that you cannot bring yourself to face me now? In all the time I’ve known you I never knew you to be a coward!”</p>
<p>He received no response. Megatronus grunted. It was a petty tactic to be sure, and one he didn’t expect to work anyways, but there was no harm in trying.</p>
<p>The rest of his trek was made in silence. Well, as much silence as there could be while Megatronus tore through every uninspired line of defence thrown his way.</p>
<p>He breached one last false wall, and found himself facing the door to the forge space. It’s a manual door, with handles one has push to open it.</p>
<p>Tentatively, the warrior grasped the handle in his large servo. He twisted it, and the door swung open with a creak and no issue.</p>
<p><em>She must think herself to be Amalgamous, making jokes like this. </em>He’d have laughed if it wasn’t so unfunny.</p>
<p>With a confident stride Megatronus entered.</p>
<p>The walls towered over him, tall enough so that even the combiner Nexus Prime could fit comfortably within. Hung up across them were weapons of all shapes and varieties. Some complete, while others were merely skeletons of what could be. Datapads of blueprints and notes were strewn about ledges and tables, and if they weren’t packed away in their labeled boxes stray bits of raw material lay unorganized on the floor. Tinted, heavily reinforced windows let in copious amounts of light. It was also always warm in the large room, what with a the metal heating hearth always being lit in the back wall, it’s smoke trapped and travelling up the chimney.</p>
<p>And there, stoking the flames, was Solus Prime herself.</p>
<p>Megatronus’s fingers twitched in annoyance. He had to admit, after spending so much time away he’d built up certain expectations for their fated reunion. He’d expected to barge in, seeing her beautiful face contorted by a mixture of shock and anger. Perhaps they’d argue, scream at each other, she’d beg for his return and then he’d swiftly cut her down as she tried to stop him from taking that which he’d come all this way for.</p>
<p>He’d agonize over it all, weeping as he cradled his love’s lifeless body in his arms until resolve took him again and—it was all very dramatic in his mind’s eye. Megatronus hadn’t realized how truly outlandish he’d imagined the event until now, when he finally had reality to compare it to.</p>
<p>Solus didn’t say anything, didn’t turn around, didn’t make any move to suggest that she’d even noticed her space had been encroached upon at all.</p>
<p>Megatronus had expected to meet her face, instead he was met with her pink and gold backplates and the long twisting cables that sprouted from the top of her helm. He’d expected there to be a shouting match, and instead he was treated with this suffocating silence. He’d expected her to try and appeal to his “better nature” whatever that was, and instead it looked as though she hadn’t even noticed his presence at all.</p>
<p>And that, more than any of the scores of boring defences he’d fought on his way, enraged him the most. She must know why he’s there, is that not what all of those defences were for?</p>
<p><em>But this door was open,</em> he recalled. Megatronus glanced at the still open door and then back at Solus. What was she playing at?</p>
<p>Just as the question crossed his mind, Solus finally moved. Megatronus braced himself for some kind of attack but none came. Instead, Solus removed a slab of metal from the flames with her bare servos. She submerged it in a cooling fluid at the hearth’s side. It let out a loud, crisp bubbling sound before she took it back out, and walked to her anvil where her great hammer lay. Taking it in hand and placing the metal on the flat surface, Solus got to work swinging her golden hammer.</p>
<p>All the while, never once did she acknowledge Megatronus’s presence.</p>
<p>He growled. <em>She doesn’t want to talk? Fine. Two can play at that game.</em></p>
<p>Megatronus spun on his heel and tore through Solus’s workstation. He hadn’t seen it when he came in, and it wasn’t anywhere in the Primal Basilica, so she must have it hidden here somewhere. He expanded his electromagnetic field in order to help him look. After all, he’d know the field sensation of the weapon that had been made for him anywhere.</p>
<p>The massive space was filled with sounds of tearing and clattering metal, as well as the rhythmic pounding of Solus’s hammer. This would go on for several agonizing minutes, until Megatronus realized he could neither find nor sense it anywhere, despite it being the most powerful weapon in existence.</p>
<p>Angrily, he picks up an axe and throws it Solus, narrowly missing the Prime’s shoulder.</p>
<p>She didn’t even flinch. Frag her.</p>
<p>“Where is it?” Megatronus shouted, baring his fangs and flexing his claws. He could feel the Dark Energon boiling in his veins.</p>
<p>Solus inspected her latest creation, a sword, before at last turning her gaze to Megatronus. Her bright blue optics met Megatronus’s violet ringed crimson ones.</p>
<p>Still as beautiful as she ever was.</p>
<p>“Is there something in particular you’re looking for?” She asked flatly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be obtuse. I am in no mood to entertain anymore of your games.” He rumbled. “The Requiem Blaster. Hand it over.”</p>
<p>Solus put the blade of her newly forged sword against the ground, leaning against it like a cane. With her other servo, she stroked her chin in thought.</p>
<p>“The Requiem Blaster,” she mused thoughtfully. “I think I have it around here somewhere.”</p>
<p>Megatronus impatiently thrust out an open servo. “Give it to me now, Solus.”</p>
<p>“Mm. No.”</p>
<p>The impatient mech crossed the space between them in few long steps to glare at the Prime who stood only a quarter of a head shorter than him.</p>
<p>“Give me my weapon Solus,” He spoke in a low threatening growl. “Or I will raze this entire building to the ground, you along with it, and then pull it from the ashes.”</p>
<p>Solus appeared unfazed by his threat, her optics boring into his own with a hardness he’d rarely ever seen from her.</p>
<p>“You can try.” She said.</p>
<p>Megatronus throws his helm back and lets out a bark of humourless laughter. “Really? My dear Solus you are a formidable warrior but you cannot defeat me. Especially now.”</p>
<p>His bio lights flashed purple.</p>
<p>“Says you.” Solus said, and in one fluid motion she thrust her sword through Megatronus’s shoulder.</p>
<p>With the flaring pain invigorating him, Megatronus swiped at Solus, but she pulled the sword free and jumped out of his reach.</p>
<p>“Solus…” Megatronus growled. “I will make you regret this.”</p>
<p>Solus picked up her hammer, wielding both it and the bloodied sword and standing ready to fight. “Please. Do try.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megatronus sparred with Solus many times. He knows that she is quick on her feet. He knows that her lithe form belies strength that rivals even his own. He knows that she is cunning and wise. He knows <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>Many times have they sparred, and many more were simply spent in one another’s company. Many long days and cold nights were made pleasurable, simply because they were together. Even with things as they are, Megatronus can look back fondly upon those memories.</p>
<p>As Solus swung her hammer, murderous conviction clear on her face, Megatronus wondered if she could say the same.</p>
<p><em>Probably not</em>, he thought, blocking the swing and hitting her square in the chest. She tumbled back.<em> I imagine my betrayal affected her more than I.</em></p>
<p>He fired his cannon and she rolled to dodge it. Within moments she closed the distance again, plunging her sword into his cannon arm. Megatronus roared, knowing immediately that it’s been handily dismantled.</p>
<p>Now the blacksmith is the only one armed. Not that it posed any concern for the great warrior.</p>
<p>Their deadly dance continued on. Solus raining her fury upon him and Megatronus deflecting only to return in stride.</p>
<p>During a brief respite Megatronus’s thoughts turn to the other Primes. How are they faring against his horde?</p>
<p>It cost him two fingers.</p>
<p>The small appendages fell to the floor and Megatronus realized just how aggressive Solus has been. She’s certainly a formidable warrior, but that was because she tended to spend most of her battles making decisive blows and studying her opponent until she knew how to whittle them down. Solus Prime wasn’t the type of fighter to blindly use offensive power. She’s not him.</p>
<p>Perhaps she thinks she knows him well enough to not need anymore analysis, Megatronus certainly thinks the opposite.</p>
<p>Her hammer cracks his shoulder armour. He winces.</p>
<p>Or maybe she’s just that enraged.</p>
<p>On and on and on they go until Solus attempts a wide downward swing of both hammer and sword. She jumped, both arms over her helm, leaving her body exposed.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, Megatronus was no longer the kind of mech who’d let such a lack of foresight be.</p>
<p>He grabbed her by her midsection and slammed her against the floor. Her weapons tumbled from her grasp and Megatronus kicked them away. Still holding her weakened form he tossed her aside and she crashed against her hearth. He heard something crack.</p>
<p>Solus let out a pained cry as she shakily slumped over.</p>
<p>Megatronus grunted, knowing the battle is over. He picked up her discarded sword.</p>
<p>By then Solus had regained enough strength to sit herself up straight. She looked to the sword in Megatronus servo.</p>
<p>“What?” She rasped, clutching her side. “Do you expect me to beg for my life?”</p>
<p>“It would disappoint me greatly if you did.” Megatronus answered. “Yield, Solus. And tell me where and how you’ve hidden the Requiem Blaster. I’ll spare you if you do.”</p>
<p>Solus’s ensuing chuckles devolve into painful coughs. “My oh my you’ll spare me, eh? Well when you put it that way, sure! I’ll gladly doom the known universe and every living thing in it because I’ll get to die <em>later</em>.”</p>
<p>“…if you were to surrender yourself to Unicron, he wouldn’t refuse you.”</p>
<p>Solus scoffed, and slowly but surely she stood back up. “Uh huh. I’m sure he wouldn’t. Oh please Megatronus just get on with it and kill me already.”</p>
<p>“Tell me where the Requiem Blaster is.”</p>
<p>Her body may have been weak but her mind was as sharp as ever. Solus smirked, a darkly mischievous glint shining in her optic.</p>
<p>With a smile she said, “It’ll reveal itself to you when I’m dead.”</p>
<p>Megatronus, needless to say, was taken aback. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Oh quite,” Solus assured him. “I just have one request.”</p>
<p>“If it’s not your life, then what good will favours from me do you?”</p>
<p>“It’s a personal thing, very simple I promise.” She said. “I want you to look me dead in the optics as you kill me.”</p>
<p>“Is that all?” Megatronus asked. Some…feeling rose in his spark. One that he couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Solus replied. “I want to see just how far you’ve fallen. I want to know for certain that you are truly lost. I want to see your conviction for all the destruction you’ve wrought.”</p>
<p>Megatronus laughed. Bitterly? Angrily? He couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Is that why you’ve done all this? Because you wanted to test my resolve?” He got in close to her face. “Are you seriously throwing your life away like this?”</p>
<p>“I’ll happily admit it’s not my best idea. But you didn’t give me a whole lot of time to think of anything better.”</p>
<p>“Oh please you absolutely could have come up with something leagues better. Perhaps, oh I don’t know, actually using the Requiem Blaster to fight me comes to mind!”</p>
<p>“And decimate Cybertron in the process? I took it back from you for a reason Megatronus.” She smirked. “There’s <em>my</em> resolve.”</p>
<p>Absolutely dumbfounded, Megatronus could only laugh again. He’d pictured their confrontation so many times, but no amount of imagination in all the universe could have possibly prepared him for any of <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>He’s so glad to have been given to opportunity to love this utterly insane bot.</p>
<p>Without another word he drove the blade right through her spark chamber. She faltered in pain, but her helm remained up as Megatronus fulfilled her final request.</p>
<p>He did his best to show her everything she wanted—his rage, his excitement, his <em>conviction</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>I will aid Unicron in his dark mission, and I will do so with no regrets my love.</em>
</p>
<p>And then Solus smiles. A toothy one, stained with bloody energon.</p>
<p>Then with more force than should be possible, she grabbed hold of the arm holding the sword in place. He could feel the Dark Energon respond to her touch. No, it’s wasn’t just responding. She was deliberately siphoning its power.</p>
<p>And then everything went dark.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megatronus reawakens under the stars.</p>
<p>Lying on his back, he takes in his surroundings.</p>
<p>Rubble and smoke. As far as he could see. Solus blew up her own warehouse…to kill him?</p>
<p>Megatronus sits up, just in time to watch the Blood of Unicron rebuild his shattered legs. So long as the Chaos Bringer wills it he cannot die, or at the very least cannot rejoin Primus. The Primes know of his new healing abilities, so Solus couldn’t have possibly thought that an explosion would kill him.</p>
<p>He looks around at the mess. Solus’s beloved workplace has been reduced to ashes.</p>
<p>Then he spots it. Sticking out from a pile of debris not far from him—the Requiem Blaster.</p>
<p>His legs finish healing and Megatronus stumbles his way over to his prize. He begins to clear the rubble encasing it. As he does, he sees that the weapon sticks out from the remains of what looks to be some kind of box. On its charred edges are runes he can’t read.</p>
<p><em>The language of Primus</em>, he realizes. <em>She must have kept it concealed with the Creator’s power.</em></p>
<p><em> And yet it was all for naught. </em>He triumphantly pulls the blaster out from under the rocks and—finds it to be broken in two.</p>
<p>“WHAT?” Megatronus exclaims. He’s on the verge of another rage, but then he calms himself. Surely, even without Solus and her hammer, it can be rebuilt.</p>
<p>Megatronus examines the remains of his old weapon and then comes to a horrible realization. The power core is empty.</p>
<p>Megatronus remembers Solus excitedly telling him how she would make his fearsome weapon. He can’t recall most of the finer details, but he could never forget her telling him that Primus had agreed to provide the tiniest shard of Their spark to power it.</p>
<p>Back in those early days their creator had given them many gifts, but They’d been silent for centuries as of late.</p>
<p>The tiniest sliver of primordial energy concentrated and refined and aided by Solus’s reliable handiwork bore the mighty world breaking Requiem Blaster, which Megatronus now holds once again—broken and crumbling in his servos.</p>
<p>“This is what you used Unicron’s power for, isn’t it.” He says aloud. “To amplify your own abilities to destroy Primus’s shard.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Megatronus smiles. Certainly the cannon can be rebuilt. It could even become quite powerful. But Solus Prime had ensured that the legendary Requiem Blaster in all its glory would never again exist for anyone’s use.</p>
<p>Megatronus sits down, thoroughly defeated. He looks around at the carnage, then sees an arm sticking out beside him. Tentatively, he removes the surrounding rubble. He uncovers as much of Solus’s body, blown apart as it is, as he can. He finds her head, charred and cracked, but lifting it into the moonlight he sees an unmistakable smile upon her lifeless face.</p>
<p>Megatronus cups her cheek, his thumb passing over the edge of her smile. Even now…still so beautiful.</p>
<p>The Fallen lets out a dry chuckle.</p>
<p>“You got me good, Solus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the way Solus Prime dies canonically is, well, kinda lame. I mean her dying at all, in and of itself is pretty lame. I guess I just wanted to try my hand at making it slightly less lame.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>